Inside Olivia
by RavenpuffWholockian
Summary: Follow the story of Olivia as she makes her way through all the difficulties and rewards of life from inside her head. Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear and Disgust lead Olivia on a wonderful journey through childhood and adolescence to make good decisions through the good times and the bad times.
1. A first Tear & a first Giggle

**A/N: I do not own Disney or Pixar or any of the characters from the movie Inside Out.**

 _On September 27_ _th_ _, Olivia Reagan Arnold was born._

Inside of Olivia's head, Sadness and Joy arrived at the same time. They were Olivia's first two emotions.

Sadness was blue and short. She wore sweaters and was never smiling. She had a droopy sort of appearance and personality. Regardless of any of that, she was important to Olivia's personality and life.

Joy was tall and yellow. She was always eager and happy. She kept a smile on her own face and did her best to make others smile as well. She wore a blue ponytail and wore pretty, summer dresses all year round.

The two emotions looked around the room. Right in the front of the room there was a screen that showed what Olivia was seeing.

 _Olivia was on her mom's lap on the hospital bed and her dad was right there as well. The couple looked at their newborn baby in awe._

In front of the screen, there was a little stool with a large button on the top. On the walls around the screen and the button there were empty shelves and at the end of the room to their right there were large windows but the only thing out the windows was a maze-like area. In between the headquarters that the emotions were currently in and the maze there was a large void of nothing.

While Joy was looking out the window, Sadness had made her way over to the button. With a glance, she examined the button which appeared to be perfectly normal. Sadness pressed the button down carefully.

 _Olivia began to cry. She let out a wail that seemed too loud for an infant only just born. Her parents tried to soother her, her mom rocking her back and forth only very gently._

Joy saw it happen and then a blue globe made of glass fell onto the shelves and made its way down with the slight incline towards the very bottom. Joy rushed over and looked into the sphere where it replayed the memory again of Olivia crying. Joy then made her way to the button which she tried pressing.

 _Olivia stopped crying and made a little, toothy smile. Her mom let out a sigh of relief._

Another small ball fell onto the shelf and down to sit beside the blue one but this time it was a golden colour. Joy bounced over to the shelf where she crouched down and watched Olivia's first smile repeat.

 _Olivia closed her eyes and let out a slight yawn._


	2. Leaving the Hospital

_Olivia's mom lifted Olivia up._

" _We're leaving the hospital now. We get to go home!" she said to the baby._

"Leave the hospital?" shrieked a new voice coming from behind Joy and Sadness. They had been there for a few days just watching over Olivia, pressing the button whenever they felt like they needed to.

Behind them, there was a very thin girl who was purple. She had a long nose and was pointing at the screen in fright where Olivia's mom had announced that they were leaving. This was Fear. She focused on making sure Olivia didn't do something dangerous. She was a bit too careful sometimes but she did it out of love for Olivia.

Fear ran up and made a squeaking noise as she pressed the button.

 _Olivia started to shake slightly and she began to cry. Her mom started to comfort her as they walked out of the hospital._

A purple memory orb fell onto the shelf next to all the yellow and blue ones. Inside there was a memory like all the others.

Suddenly, another emotion showed up. It was Anger. She was short and square shaped. She was red and her long, braided hair had burst into flames.

"It's too cold!" Anger shouted. "I hate the cold!" Anger ran up and hit the button over and over.

 _Olivia started to cry even more and she shook her fists around. Her mom tried to comfort her._

Joy ran up and hit the button after a red ball fell onto the shelf next to the purple one.

 _Olivia calmed down slightly._

 _When the car arrived at their home, Olivia's dad carried Olivia into the house and up the stairs to the master bedroom. Inside, he set her down in a little cradle._

"Ew! Absolutely gross! All the colours of the rainbow mixed together in one blanket? That's a no go!" said Disgust, a new emotion. She skipped over and pressed the button.

 _Olivia used her hands to swat at the blanket and she let out a cry. Her mom walked into the room at that moment and reached into the closet to find a new blanket. This time it had a scene with a meadow and a rainbow over top on it._

"Oh my gosh! This blanket is beautiful!" Disgust squealed as she pressed the button again. One green ball had fallen onto the shelf with the first press of the button and a second one fell with the second.

 _Olivia hugged the new blanket and then fell asleep where she lay in her new cradle._


	3. The Crow at the Park

_Olivia was sitting in her stroller while her mom pushed her along the path at the park. It was a warm day and it was the first time Olivia had left the house since she got back from the hospital. Olivia breathed in the fresh air as she looked around with her bright blue eyes. Beside the stroller, Julia and Kevin, Olivia's three year old sister and five year old brother were walking along. Bird flew by and fish swam around in the small pond. Olivia's mom stopped and sat down on the bench with Olivia in her lap while the other two kids started a game of tag. A crow flew down and landed on the ground close to Olivia and her mom._

"Ahhhhhh!" Fear's scream could be heard from all around. "It's a crow. I knew we should have thrown a fit while we were leaving the house." Fear pressed the button.

 _Olivia started crying and she pointed her hand at the crow._

" _It's okay. It's just a crow," her mom said, swatting the crow away with one hand._

"It's not okay! It's not okay!" Fear said as she pressed the button again.

 _Olivia let out an even higher pitched scream. Kevin and Julia heard the scream and ran over. Kevin reached out to grab the crow but it flew away._

" _Kevin, don't touch the crows," her mom said as she cradled Olivia in her arms while the baby continued to scream._

"It's gone. Finally!" Disgust said. "That thing was gross with a capital G."

"But is it really?" Fear asked looking out to search for the crow. "I guess it is." She shrugged and pressed the button again.

 _Olivia stopped screaming and drifted asleep._


	4. The New Control Panel

The five emotions were sitting around a table having a conversation with their tea while Olivia was sleeping.

"It's so annoying having to share one button. I wish we could have an actual control panel. Not the lame one we have now," Anger was saying in her usual, overly loud voice.

"I agree completely, I have to continuously press the same button all of you press. Has anyone ever heard of germs? Like, excuse me!" Disgust added.

"I'm always scared I'll get knocked down while trying to use the button. The only reason I use it is because I definitely can't let Olivia get hurt." Fear said with a quiver in her voice.

"I mean, I need more buttons to press, just one doesn't work for me." Disgust said.

"And maybe a few levers and wheels as well," Sadness said. "It makes me sad to only get to use one button."

"Well," Joy started in her usual upbeat way. "We can always contact the builders to upgrade our control panel."

"We can? You never told me!" Anger burst out.

"Sorry, I kind of forgot." Joy stated in an apologetic tone.

"Let's do that right now!" Disgust exclaimed picking up the phone that was hanging on the wall.

"Maybe first we should draw out a plan," Joy suggested as she pulled some paper out of a cupboard as well as pencils and pens.

"I guess that would be best," Sadness said as she set her tea on the ledge to grab a pencil.

Together, the emotions drew out a plan and then disgust called the builders who came and started to build the new control panel.

The next day, the control panel was ready. It was long and shiny, divided into five sections, one for each emotion. They each had a chair which they eagerly sat down on.

Joy looked down at her panel which had a wide mix of buttons, levers, wheels and much more that were all big and easy to use. As Olivia sat eating breakfast, Joy excitedly span one wheel and pressed a button.

 _Olivia giggled and spat out her mashed food by mistake._

Sadness sat on her chair and looked down at what she had. Since Sadness was not eager or excitable, all that it had was two levers, five buttons, a wheel and a crank. Sadness slid one of the levers.

 _Olivia cried and threw some of her food as far as she could, which was not very far._

Disgust examined hers very closely and she was excited to find out it was perfect for her. There were rows upon rows of tiny buttons, little levers, sliding valves and many more things all in tiny proportions as to fit everything she wanted. With a quick counts she found that there were more than one hundred-forty buttons and just under sixty levers as well as three hundred other varying devices. She squealed with delight and ran her finger across a series of buttons.

 _Olivia spat out the food she had in her mouth and started hitting the food on her plate._

Fear also had lots of small devices but they were all buttons. She had four hundred buttons that were all the exact same. That was exactly what she had wanted for the fear of accidentally messing up if she had other devices as well. He reached to push a button then decided against it, there was no danger currently for Olivia, in less the food was poisonous. He pressed the button just in case.

 _Olivia pushed the food on her plate as far away from her as she could._

Anger, like Sadness, had few devices because she preferred to just slam her hand on a button or angrily pull a crank. She slammed a hand on a big button.

 _Olivia slammed her hands against the plastic plate which sent it flying a few feet away._


	5. Olivia's First Birthday

_It was Olivia's first birthday and her whole family came over to celebrate. Both of her sets of grandparents showed up as well as Aunt Lucy and Aunt Barbra who were Olivia's mom's sisters who were there with their husbands Uncle Daniel and Uncle John and Aunt Lucy had three daughters who were two and triplets named Natasha, Monica and Sasha and she was also pregnant._

 _Olivia's mom grabbed the cake and brought it over to where Olivia was sitting while everyone sang Happy Birthday._

Joy eagerly jumped up and then sat back down when the cake was set down. She pushed a lever then pulled a button. Then, Joy pulled open the glass case and clicked the Happy Dance button.

 _Olivia let out a squeal and reached her hand out to touch the cake but her arms were too short to reach._

" _Baba!" Olivia had been making sounds like that for a few months, especially when she was excited._

A golden memory orb appeared but this time it didn't fall onto the shelf like normal, it fell into Joy's open arms. It was also glowing more than the others. There was a light clunking noise behind them and a little shelf-like thing was moving up from the ground. Joy ran over and tried putting the sphere in the one spot. It made a clicking noise and the circular shelf moved down.

"Was that a core memory?" Joy asked, stunned.

"I think so," Fear said. "Look out the window." Everyone rushed to the window. On the opposite side of the pit, there was a large sign that said: Island of Family-Building in Progress. There was a helicopter that was pulling the island over towards where the sign was.

"We'd better get back to the control panel now," Fear said. "We don't want to miss anything."

 _Olivia's mom was carrying Olivia over to the living room where everyone else was heading as well. They all sat down and the others grabbed presents._

"Presents!" Joy squealed. "Yay!" She span a wheel then twisted a circuit.

 _Olivia made a happy noise as her mom started to open the presents for her. The first presents were from her parents. She got three new outfits and a new stuffed animal that was an elephant. It was taller than even Olivia. She pulled it towards herself in a hugging motion._

Joy pressed a few more buttons.

 _Olivia giggled happily as she continued to get presents. She got lots of clothes, a few toys, a couple more stuffed animals, some different bottles and other more useful things for caring for Olivia. Olivia fell asleep after they were finished with the presents._

"Why don't we go check the progress on the island, hopefully it doesn't suck." Disgust said leading the way towards the window. They looked outside and could immediately see the progress. It wasn't done but it had gotten lots of work already. The island itself was in place and the statues and buildings had started going up.

"Maybe it will be finished by tomorrow!" Joy said.

"Probably not," Sadness said.

"Oh, don't be such a Negative Nelly," Joy said with a giggle.

"I wish it was my island. I would have liked to have the first core memory," Disgust said with a sigh. "Well, maybe I'll get the second."

"What if I don't get any core memories? That would be just my luck." Sadness said, drooping even more than normal.

"Oh, I'm sure everyone will." Joy said giving Sadness a hug. "Well, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight everyone!"

In the morning, Fear got out of bed and walked past the window on the way to the control panel. Out the window, she could see the island. It was almost completed and it looked beautiful. There were a few safety concerns such as the too tall family sculpture in the middle and the toxic looking paint but all Fear could do about that was send in lots and lots of complaints to the builders. They always seemed to mess things up.


	6. Dinner Time Surprise

" _Mommy, is it dinner time?" Olivia asked, hopping onto a stool at the kitchen counter._

" _Not quite yet, honey. Fifteen more minutes, okay?" her mom replied from where she was, checking the food in the oven._

" _Okay."_

"So what's for dinner?" Disgust inquired, looking over to Fear beside her. "She didn't say, is that a problem? Should I be worried? We should go check just in case." Disgust pressed a few buttons from around her section of the control panel.

 _Olivia slid off her stool and walked over to beside her mom._

" _What are we eating?" Olivia asked reaching on to her tiptoes to try to see._

" _You'll see when we start eating," her mom said, closing the oven door._

"But I want to know now!" Anger shouted furiously slamming her hand down on the button.

" _No!" Olivia screamed, slamming her hand down on the counter._

" _Olivia!" her mom said with an annoyed look in her direction. "Screaming will get you nothing. You just have to wait."_

"I guess we'll just have to wait," Disgust sighed searching to find a particular button then quickly pressing it.

 _Olivia let out one last little scream then stomped over towards the table where she sat down with a harrumph._

 _Ten minutes later, Kevin, Julia and their dad were sitting alongside Olivia at the table and their mom was serving the food._

"What is that?" Disgust asked pointing towards the food on the table. "It smells weird and we've never had it before." She pressed a few buttons.

" _What's that?" Olivia asked._

" _Fish!" Julia replied right as their mom was about to answer. "I love fish!"_

"Oh- well that's weird. Didn't Kevin have a pet called a fish?" Joy asked.

"No, it was called Goldie!" Anger screeched.

"No but wasn't it _a_ fish?" Joy questioned. Anger shrugged her shoulders.

 _Olivia looked at the plater her mom had set for her that had the fish, a piece of bread and- broccoli._

"Broccoli!" Disgust screamed. "Again? Blegh!" Disgust pushed a button.

" _No broccoli!" Olivia cried out._

" _Yes broccoli," her mom said. "Vegetables are good for you. Just try one bite of broccoli then try a bite of fish."_

"Hopefully the fish is worth it," Disgust said pulling on a crank.

 _Olivia took her fork and stabbed a piece of broccoli with it. She held the food just away from her mouth and looked at it tentatively. She quickly put it in her mouth than chewed and swallowed. She then grabbed a bite of fish and stuck it in her mouth._

"Ew!" Disgust cried out in alarm. She pulled open the glass casing and hit her big and important button.

" _Blegh!" Olivia said spitting the fish out onto her plate._

In the same was as every moment like this a green memory orb arrived but this one was special. It glowed and sparkled.

"It's a core memory!" Disgust screamed in delight. She ran over and dropped the globe into the shelf which now had a new open space. She ran over to the window and saw a big sign being moved over to beside the other island. _Yucky Foods Island – Construction in Progress_ the sign said.

"I get an island! I get an island!" Delight called out to the fellow emotions despite the fact that they already knew. She rushed back to the control panel and sat down.

" _Oh Olivia," her mom was saying. "It's not so bad. You didn't need to spit it out."_

" _But it's so bad!" Olivia screamed._

" _Do not scream." Olivia's dad was looking straight at her. She glared back._

That night, Delight lay in bed scribbling out everything that had happened in her diary. She had always been jealous of Joy for getting the first core memory but now she felt more than a little proud about getting the second one. She did feel a bit bad about rubbing it in the other emotions' faces but she had been excited. It didn't take her long to fall asleep and once she did it only felt like a second before she woke up. Once she did wake up she ran out of her bedroom without even changing out of her embarrassing pyjamas. She ran to the window where she could see the completed island. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, even prettier than the golden dangling hoop earrings Olivia's mom had worn one day and those were gorgeous. Disgust let out a sigh. She would always be a part of Olivia's personality whether anyone wanted her to be or not.


	7. Dinosaur at the Door

" _Night-night!" Olivia's mom said to Olivia as she tucked her in._

" _Goodnight!" her dad said from where he was standing beside her bed._

" _Nighty-night!" Olivia giggled as her parents both kissed her on the forehead._

 _They left the room and turned off the light. The room was still slightly illuminated because of a nightlight. Olivia sighed and snuggled herself into the blankets drifting to sleep. She always fell asleep pretty quickly after getting into bed after exciting days spent playing outside on the swings and slide or inside with her dollhouse._

"I must say, once again tonight how grateful I am for that nightlight. It truly has saved us from the darkness monster many times." Fear said as she stood up from the control panel to go back to her bed for the night.

"I like it too," Disgust announced. "It is _very_ pretty."

"I like the rainbow on it," Joy stated. "I also like how it brightens up the room and helps Fear take away her fear."

"I like being able to know that Olivia will be safe from the darkness monster. I could never let her sleep knowing that she would be sharing a room with that wretched creature," the wiry emotion declared.

"Well, goodnight everyone," Sadness said to the other emotions as they left the room. She was on dream duty which meant that she had to stay up all night monitoring Olivia's dreams.

"Goodnight Sadness!" Joy said.

"Goodnight," Sadness repeated with a sigh. She settled into her spot and waited for the Dreams Production team to get started for the night.

The first dream to play was a repeat of Mermaid Princess in the Clouds 3 from a few weeks previously. That dream was too playful for Sadness. She grabbed a magazine to read during all the boring la-di-dah moments. She was quite enjoying reading an article about all the ways you could be traumatised for life when she looked up at the scream and realized that the dream was finishing.

The next dream was a pretty good dream. In All Alone 44, everyone had forgotten her so Olivia was all alone. It made Sadness bawl her eyes out which was always a sign of a good dream for her. Sadness had seen 32 or the 44 All Alone dreams and this one was the third best after the 19th one and the 36th one.

The third dream was a nightmare. The Dreams Production team had brought back Big Bad Mr. T-Rex for Dinosaur at the Door. It started off with the tragic murder of Olivia's parents when the dinosaur knocked on the door and they let him in. Mr. T had started to chase Olivia around but everything was in slow motion. It wasn't the best quality of dream, Sadness remarked but it did have potential for a good plot. Sadness went back to her magazine, Fear and Joy were the only two who enjoyed nightmares, even for them it was their least favourite genre.

 _Olivia started to stir from her sleep. "No, don't eat me Big Bad Mr. T-Rex," she mumbled in her sleep._

Sadness noticed the deep sleep bar on the side moving. Olivia was 25% percent of the way to waking up. Sadness sighed and set her magazine down. She would have to be ready if Olivia did wake up. In the dream, Olivia suddenly stopped and turned around to face the dinosaur. As it came closer, the deep sleep bar rose even higher.

 _Olivia started shifting around, back and forth, shaking with fear._

The dinosaur got right to her and leaned in to snap at her.

 _Olivia woke up with a scream._

The deep sleep bar rose to awake as Olivia woke up. Sadness started to fiddle with her area on the control panel.

 _Olivia started to cry loudly. Her mom rushed into the room._

" _What's wrong?" she asked in concern._

" _I had a bad dream," Olivia said between tears. Her mom picked her up and sat down on the bed with Olivia in her lap._

" _It's okay now." Her mom said, hugging her. "Just try to sleep now." Her mom lay Olivia down on the bed. "I'll stay here with you." Olivia nodded and closed her eyes. Her mom sat on the edge of the bed softly singing lullabies until Olivia fell asleep._

Sadness let out a sigh of relief when Olivia fell back asleep. Soon, the dreams returned and Sadness went back to her magazine.

In the morning, Joy was the first one to enter the centre as she always was. Anger took time because she was always annoyed with having to get up to early, Disgust spent time trying to look her best and Fear had to repeat everything at least once to prevent her missing a step in the early morning routine. All Joy felt the need to do was choose a dress which didn't take much thought or effort and brush her teeth and hair.

"How was last night?" she asked as she did every morning.

"There was actually some drama. Olivia woke up after a dream starring Big Bad Mr. T-Rex."

"Of course," Joy said. "He's such a great actor. Definitely one of the best within Dream Productions."

"That's saying a lot considering how much you like some of them like Princess Fairy and Mousie McMouse." Disgust said, walking into the room alongside Anger and Fear.

"Probably not," Joy giggled. "I just like so many of them." Disgust laughed with Joy.

 _Olivia woke up and sat up in her bed. She looked around her room which was not flooded with light shining over the bright, rainbow coloured room. She remembered the dream last night and how terrifying but in the light she no longer felt quite so scared._

Joy hit a button.

 _Olivia bounced out of bed and raced downstairs to where her parents were sitting on the couch._

" _How are you this morning?" her dad asked._

" _I am great!" Olivia said as she hopped onto her dad. She lay down her head, no longer scared of the t-rex from last night. At least she wasn't scared at that moment._


	8. First Day of Kindergarten

_It was the first day of school for Olivia. She had put on her new dress, eaten breakfast, brushed her teeth and hair, and grabbed her new backpack which had her lunch inside. Then, she sat at the dining room table next to Kevin and Julia who were still eating. Olivia had been the most excited and had done everything fast but she then had a lot of time before they had to leave._

" _I don't want to go back to school," Kevin complained. "Fifth grade has even more work than forth."_

" _I'm excited!" Julia said._

" _Well third grade is easy," Kevin said. "Kindergarten is even easier."_

" _I'm excited too," Olivia said._

The emotions _were_ organized but the all also had very firm opinions about going to school. Joy was over the top excited about school, Sadness was sad that she would have to leave mom behind and didn't want to leave home, Disgust was worried that Olivia wouldn't make any friends, Fear was scared about going to somewhere so big and Anger was mad that Olivia would have to give up her playing time. So far, Joy had been winning this battle which kept Olivia excited about it but Olivia was wavering with every press a button from Fear or Sadness.

" _What if no one likes me?" Olivia asked her older siblings._

" _Everyone will like you," Julia reassured her. "In kindergarten everyone gets along. You'll make tons of friends."_

"See- Julia says it will be easy to make friends." Joy announced.

" _Yeah, everyone will hate you," Kevin joked._

"Kevin doesn't seem to think so," Fear pointed out.

"Kevin's just joking."

 _Ten minutes later, the kids were piling into the back seat of the car. Their mom drove them to school and first dropped the eldest two at their classes. She then walked Olivia over to her class. She talked to the teacher who said that the kids were starting off the day by playing on the playground and said that Olivia could go play with them._

Fear suddenly opened his glass case and pressed the _Panic_ button.

 _Olivia started to cry._

" _What's wrong?" her mom asked._

" _I'm scared. I don't want to go over there." Olivia said burying her tear-filled face into her mom's shirt._

" _It's okay," her mom comforted her. "All you need to do is find one other little girl like you and ask if you can play with her. She will definitely say yes."_

Joy pulled a crank then pushed a lever before pressing two different buttons.

 _Olivia wiped her eyes and then smiled at her mom._

Joy spun her wheel.

 _Olivia gave her mom a hug and then ran off towards the playground._

"Who should she ask to play with?" Fear asked. "We need to choose the right person."

"Maybe that girl who's hanging upside down on the monkey bars with the long black hair? Or the really tall girl with the curly hair who is on the slide? Or how about that light brown haired girl who is standing over to the side with no one to play with? She looks lonely." Joy commented.

"Definitely the lonely girl," Disgust announced pressing a button at the same time as Joy did.

 _Olivia walked towards another girl who was standing to the side of the playground looking at the other kids hesitantly. This girl was skinny but a few inches taller than Olivia and she had very bright green eyes._

" _Hi," Olivia said. "Could I play with you?"_

" _Sure," the girl said, a smile brightening her face. "I'm Bailey."_

" _I'm Olivia." The two girls raced towards the slide and started to play together. A couple minutes later, another girl came up to them and introduced herself to them as Caroline and she started to play with them too._

"See, it's all great," Joy said.

"I know, right?" Disgust said.

 _By the end of the play time, the tall girl who was on the slide named Sophia and the girl who she was playing with, Lily joined and the group of five girls started playing tag together. Too soon, they had to go back into the class where they got assigned to tables which already had name tags. Five people were at each table and luckily Sophia was sitting beside her. The other people at their table were two boys named Matthew and Kyle as well as another girl named Jessica. The teacher, Mrs. Jones talked to the class and Olivia listened carefully. Soon, it was lunch time and the got to eat and then play with the toys in the back of the class._

"We get to play!" Anger exclaimed. "Yes!" She pushed a button.

 _Olivia squealed in delight and met up with her new friends who played house using the little kitchen play station. They got to spend awhile playing and then afterwards they sat back down and the teacher talked some more._

 _Right before the end of the day, they got to play outside a bit more._

" _Race to the top of the playground!" Caroline shouted and the five girls ran over to the playground and then climbed it. Sophia easily won followed by Caroline who had gotten a head start and then Olivia was third. The other two were close and just behind. For the rest of the time, they played on the playground. They took turns on the slide and those of them who were able to do the monkey bars did them. It was too soon that the bell rang and it was time to go home._

"What! It's over! I don't want to go home!" Anger said with a growl.

" _I don't want to go home," Olivia said with a sigh to bailey who she was walking next to._

" _Me neither," Bailey said. "You're my new best friend, I think."_

" _Really?" Olivia asked and Bailey nodded._

Joy let out a high pitched squeal of excitement.

" _You're my best friend too!" Olivia said._

A series of memory orbs had been falling down but then one came out that was sparkly and bright and golden.

"It's a core memory," Disgust remarked. "Go put it where it belongs."

"Oh, yeah!" Joy said and she ran over to where they went and placed it gently in its spot. Over at the window, some builders were moving a sign in that said _Friendship Island: Building in Progress_.

 _Olivia waved goodbye to Bailey and ran towards her mom._

" _How was your day, sweetie?" her mom asked._

"How was our day?" Disgust asked. "Good, right? Let's say good. Go for it, Joy." Joy pressed a couple of buttons.

" _It was great, mommy. I made lots of new friends." She said as they walked over to the front of the school where Julia and Kevin would be waiting. "I even made a best friend, Bailey. She was the girl I first started playing with but then Caroline joined us and the three of us played. Afterwards, Sophia and Lily joined us, and when we went to our assigned seats mine was next to Sophia. That was great, we're going to stay at the same table for two or three weeks." Olivia continued telling her mom about her day during the ride home and as she ate a snack after school._

"Today really was a great day," Disgust said as she sent all the memory orbs down to the long term memories. She walked over to where Joy was watching the island being built. The centre piece was a statue of Olivia and Bailey in the middle with her other new friends all around them.


	9. Play Date at Bailey's

_It was the end of the school day and Olivia was very excited. She was going over to Bailey's house for a play date for the first time at the end of the day. As soon as Mrs. Jones said they could start packing their bags, Olivia rushed over to her coatrack next to Bailey's and whispered to her excitedly. Bailey grinned and whispered back. The bell rang and the two girls ran outside._

" _Hi mom," Bailey said running over to a woman who looked like her except older and with darker hair. Olivia's mom and Bailey's mom had talked a few times after school and then they had decided that Bailey and Olivia could have a playdate._

"I am so excited, I am so excited, I am so excited." Joy chanted.

"This is going to be pretty fun, hopefully."

 _They all got into the car and drove to Bailey's house which was fifteen minutes away._

"That's a nice house, at least on the outside," Disgust said.

 _They got out of the car and Olivia followed Bailey into the house._

"It's a nice house inside as well," Disgust said.

"Certainly much cleaner than our house. No toys everywhere. No paper cluttering the tables." Anger said.

" _Would you two like a snack?" Bailey's mom asked._

" _Yes, please," Bailey responded and the two girls sat at the table while Bailey's mom carried some sliced up apples and crackers with cheese over to the young girls._

"Yum!" Disgust said, pressing a button.

 _Olivia grabbed a slice of apple which she shoved into her mouth and ate quickly then grabbed some crackers and cheese._

"I really like this food!" Anger said.

"So do I," Joy said. "We should eat apples more often."

 _Soon, the two girls were finished eating and they ran up the stairs to Bailey's bedroom. The room was painted a bright shade of green and all the bedding and curtains matched._

" _Green's my favourite colour," Bailey said. "As you can tell by my bedroom." Bailey laughed and gestured around her room._

Joy started to laugh. "That sure is funny!" As the others looked at her oddly she pressed a button.

 _Olivia let out a laugh. "I can tell, that's true."_

" _What do you want to play?" Bailey asked. "I've got dolls, dress up, stuffed animals, a video game console, we could play outside in my backyard. You can choose."_

"What's a video game console?" Fear asked.

"Um, a game that involves videos?" Sadness asked. She pushed a button.

" _What's a video game console?" Olivia asked._

" _Oh," Bailey said, a bit surprised. "It's like for playing video games." When Olivia still looked confused, Bailey continued on. "On the TV instead of showing a movie or show there will be this game that you play. Most of the time you get a little character who you move around or something like that. It's fun. Want to play that?" Bailey asked._

"That sounds fun," the emotions all agreed.

" _Sure," Olivia said. "Let's play some video games." The two girls went downstairs into the basement and Bailey turned on the TV._

 _A few hours later, after they had playing a few levels of a video game and then played with Bailey's dolls followed by going outside, Olivia's mom showed up to pick her up. Neither Olivia nor Bailey wanted Olivia to leave but after the two moms finished their conversation she had to return home._

Joy was eager to tell their mom the news about how much fun they had and playing the video game console.

" _We had lots of fun!" Olivia said during the drive home. It was a twenty minute drive since they live almost right across from each other with the school in the middle. "We even got to play a video game."_

" _Oh, really? Does she have an older sibling?" her mom asked._

" _No, why?" Olivia asked._

" _It's just that video game consoles are fairly expensive, especially to get for someone so young."_

" _Oh. Well, we also played outside. We dressed up as fairies and pretended to fly around through her mom's garden. It was a big garden and there were lots of roses. There were also pathways in between so we didn't step on the flowers." Olivia continued on with a detailed description of everything they had played._


End file.
